


The New General

by thetorontokid



Series: The Commander & The General [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Commander Cody Week (Star Wars), First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetorontokid/pseuds/thetorontokid
Summary: It's time to meet the 212th's general, and Commander Cody doesn't know what to expect.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Commander & The General [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215194
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for the [Commander Cody Week](https://commandercodyweek.tumblr.com/post/643770685274161152/prompt-list) day 2 prompt: 'first time meeting Obi-Wan'

Cody’s palms were sweating. They never did that. He didn’t even know they could.

He wiped his right palm against the armor on his thigh and winced when it made a squeaking noise. He looked up and found Boil side-eyeing him and smirking. He wanted to knock the smirk off his face, but instead, he discreetly elbowed him in the side.

“Eyes forward,” he whispered firmly while Boil scoffed. His lips curled into a small grin.

But not even Boil could wholly distract him from what they were standing around waiting for—the 212th Attack Battalion was about to finally meet their Jedi general. They had been through all the rigorous training, some of them had even already been in battles, but forming under a general was the final step in making it all feel real. He had no illusions about why he existed—he was literally made for this—he knew the time would eventually come.

So his anxiety, if that’s what one would call it, wasn’t over finally being sent out to fight, but what would it be like to fight and work under a Jedi. The Kaminoans didn’t tell the clones anything about them, so what they knew was generally acquired via gossip. Cody had tried not to listen, but the men chattered, and as a marshal commander he had something of a duty to listen. 

Troopers would come home to Kamino talking about the amazing feats they had seen, but rarely what any of them were _actually like_. It seemed like they didn’t let anyone get too close, and in Cody’s mind, that made them cold and aloof. Beings like that were probably stuck on themselves, too, if he was being honest. But there was no way around working with them—they were to lead the Grand Army of the Republic, so Cody would have to get along. As long as they didn’t recklessly lead the troops into danger and death, he could learn to live with it—he had to.

“General on the bridge!” One of the troopers called out and they all snapped to attention.

Cody looked up and found a tall, lean human with reddish-blonde hair on his head and face making his way over to the men. He walked with purpose, head held up, but there was no grace or elegance in his movement. There was, however, surety, calm, and control. 

Cody had no idea what the Jedi typically wore, but this one had at least tried to come prepared for a war. He was wearing the black body glove all the clones wore under their armor with a long beige outer tunic layered on top—that must have been his ‘Jedi attire.’ He had also snatched a few pieces of armor, namely a chestplate, pieces for his shoulders and arms, including gauntlets, then protective knee-high boots, also similar to what they wore—it was as if he was half Jedi, half clone trooper. And suddenly, all Cody could hope was that he wouldn’t get shot or stabbed anywhere between his sternum and knees. 

“Hello there!” he said with an accent Cody couldn’t place—he certainly didn’t sound anything like them or the Kaminoans. He smiled easily and brightly as he came to stand in front of Cody, Boil, and several other members of the battalion. Now closer than before, Cody could see that the beard was attempting to hide a much younger face, and he found himself wondering just how old his general was. And how much experience he truly had. Cody and the others saluted quickly and it was returned.

“Sir!” Cody said, standing at attention and trying not to stare now that the man was standing directly in front of him. “CC-2224, marshal commander, reporting for duty.” 

“At ease, commander.” The Jedi extended his hand and Cody looked down at it. He was thankfully wearing the black gloves, too. Cody took his hand, grateful the general wouldn’t be able to feel his still-sweaty palms. It was a quick, warm and firm handshake—very basic pleasantries, but it could have been worse. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I will be working with you all. I’ve heard nothing but the best reports out of Kamino about the 212th—I consider this an honor.” Cody raised his eyebrows slightly, hoping the general wouldn’t notice. _Obi-Wan Kenobi_...both his face and name seemed vaguely familiar. 

Cody found those piercing blue eyes on him once more as the smile fell from his face. He looked serious but no-less pleasant. “CC-2224? Is that what you wish to be called?” 

Cody hesitated. He hadn’t expected that question. Of course his brothers called him Cody—they all used their chosen names, but...that was something they shared. But no, he did not wish to be called by his designation number. “My name is Cody, sir, you may call me Commander Cody.” Somehow it felt safe to be given to General Kenobi.

He smiled once more, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he did so. “Commander Cody then. It is a pleasure.” 

Cody continued to watch him as he turned away and went down the line introducing himself to each of the men with a handshake and asking for their names. It really wasn't anything like Cody expected, but then again, he hadn’t had much to go on. 

He finally noticed a silver and black hilt hooked to his belt, which could only be his lightsaber. Cody wondered idly what color it would be, what it felt like to wield a weapon like that, and what General Kenobi would look like using it. He supposed he would get plenty of opportunity now to see the Jedi in action. 

General Kenobi turned again and it finally hit Cody—he had been the Jedi on Kamino. 

When he showed up, Jango Fett had disappeared. 

His hair had been longer then and he still had the beard, but all Cody could remember seeing him wear was a large brown cloak. But then again, he had only seen him from a distance. Cody narrowed his eyes wondering if he had anything to do with Fett’s disappearance—the Kaminoans, once again, had told them nothing.

“Commander!” Cody snapped to attention once again when he heard his title. General Kenobi was making his way back towards him, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Would you care to join me in my quarters for tea? I would like to get to know my commander better...or are you a caf man?” General Kenobi smiled. Cody raised his eyebrows again—he expected this least of all. 

“I...uh, yes, sir, I can do that.”

“Commander, if you do not wish to, you are more than welcome to say no,” Kenobi leaned in with a grin. Cody felt that he did truly mean it, but he also found himself _wanting_ to join the Jedi. 

“No, sir, that sounds...nice.”

Kenobi turned and extended his hand out in front of him, “Excellent. Then shall we?”

Cody nodded, “Lead on, general.” He had a feeling things were about to really get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commander and his new general sit down for some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted them to sit down together and have some tea.

As expected, the general’s quarters were larger than Cody’s and included a small kitchenette and his own ‘fresher, but they were just as sparsely decorated. He briefly wondered if that was a function of them being new to General Kenobi or if that was just a function of his being a Jedi. 

"Make yourself comfortable, commander." Kenobi gestured around the lifeless, grey room of the star destroyer as he headed towards the kitchenette. "Such as that is," he added with a chuckle. 

There was a chair at his desk, which was already piled with datapads, flimsi, and physical books—it was the best sign of life he could find in the room. The only other seating option was the bed, so Cody chose the former as it seemed less personal. He placed his helmet on the desk and sat stiffly—the full suit of armor wasn't exactly made for lounging around in. 

He watched his new general as he bustled around filling a kettle with water and setting out a tea set with jade-green cups. Then he dug around in his cabinet until he found what Cody could only assume was the right tea. He raised his eyebrows—he supposed caf was no longer an option. Suddenly, Kenobi turned around, wide-eyed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask—would you prefer caf? I'm a creature of habit." 

Cody smiled nervously, slightly alarmed that the general picked up on what he was thinking. "It's quite alright, sir. That is generally my drink of choice, but I will try some tea." 

Kenobi's features softened, relieved. "Ah, well, I shall make a mental note for next time." _Next time?_ How often did Kenobi intend for Cody to come around to his quarters? 

That was just one of many questions Cody had for his new general. Could he read his mind? Could the Jedi _control_ the troopers with their minds? (One of the men had said they could, and while Cody didn't really believe it, he hadn't known true peace since.) How long had he been a Jedi? Did he like it? What _did_ happen to Jango Fett? Why did he cut his hair? Who drank tea when such a beverage as caf was available? 

"A credit for your thoughts, commander?" Cody looked up. How long had he been lost in his reverie? Kenobi smiled softly again. He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed across his chest and legs crossed at the ankle—he looked surprisingly relaxed. 

"Apologies, General Kenobi, I was..." How could he finish that sentence? _I was daydreaming like a cadet, sir._ He wasn't exactly putting his best foot forward. 

Kenobi waved a hand dismissively. "No apologies necessary. You just seemed… lost in thought. I recognized it as it's a place I go often myself. Or used to go…" The kettle whistled and they both jumped then laughed at themselves. Kenobi poured the hot water into the teapot and turned around once more, "Now just a few more minutes to let it steep."

"Seems caf would have been much quicker," Cody said looking down at his hands, completely forgetting who he was talking to. He grimaced and looked up. Cody would be returned to Kamino immediately, demoted...maybe Boil would take his place, or Gregor. Boil would never let him live it down. Rex wouldn't either. "I don't know what's come over me, sir, I'm not usually so…" He oddly felt simultaneously nervous and at ease in Kenobi’s presence. 

"Nervous?" Kenobi supplied gently. "I'm working through some nerves of my own. You're far from alone, Commander Cody." He wanted to tell him that just Cody would have been okay, but he'd probably find it inappropriate such as they were. He sure didn't feel like he was making a good first impression, but he found it slightly comforting that Kenobi claimed to be nervous, too. Though, he sure didn’t act it. 

Cody watched as Kenobi opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again. They remained in silence for a few beats—it felt like an eternity. 

“Do you--”

“So how lo--”

They laughed again at their little gaffe. “Please, go ahead, commander,” Kenobi said with a slight bow of his head. Cody honestly didn’t know what he was going to ask. 

“I guess I wanted to ask how long you had been a Jedi,” Cody finally said. Once it was out of his mouth, it felt rather silly. 

Kenobi chuckled, “Well, my whole life really...I was brought to the Temple when I was three.” He turned when the tea had steeped long enough, finally pouring the amber liquid into the cups and sweetened them both with a bit of honey. He brought a cup to Cody and the warmth was soothing in his thankfully now-dry hands. Kenobi sat on the edge of the bed and took a sip of his tea. “It seems in my own reverie, I failed to ask how you took your tea.” 

Cody just shook his head, “It’s no matter, sir, I’ve never had it before...I wouldn’t have known what to tell you anyway. This is quite nice actually.”

“Never had it? Well, I’m glad you like it,” Kenobi grinned over the rim of his cup, the jade color making his eyes sparkle green instead of blue. 

“If you don’t mind me saying so, sir,” Cody started, looking down at the cup in his own hands. “I didn’t expect you to have something so delicate...and well, pretty.” Kenobi chuckled then sighed.

He examined the cup and smiled, perhaps conjuring some pleasant memory. “I guess I’m a little bit sentimental. These belonged to my old master, Qui-Gon. They were given to him as a thank-you gift after we helped rescue a stranded ship.” He took another sip of his tea and hummed. “It was a long time ago.”

“Will I get to ever meet him? I think he could have some great stories to tell.” Cody watched as something like sadness passed over Kenobi’s features, then just as suddenly, it was gone.

“He would have been delighted to meet you, I’m sure, but he was killed many years ago,” Kenobi said, finishing his cup of tea. “You’ll have to ask Master Windu or perhaps Master Yoda for stories about my childhood antics, if you were really curious.” He grinned again as he stood to pour himself another cup of tea.

Cody looked down at his comlink when it beeped—he was needed. “I’m sorry, sir, it seems I have to cut this short.” Kenobi waved his hand. All of his questions would have to wait for the next cup of tea. 

“Of course, of course...no apologies needed.” He took Cody’s cup and set them down side-by-side on the counter and walked Cody to the door. “Before you leave, commander, I just wanted you to know that I’m available whenever you need to talk—about anything. My door will always be open to you, and others, too if they wish it.” Cody nodded and smiled—it hadn’t been expecting that either, but given what he now knew about his new general, it wasn’t surprising. 

“Thank you, General Kenobi, I will see you around.” Kenobi smiled when Cody saluted and turned to walk down the hall. 

They were at war, this wouldn’t be easy, but he felt, at the very least, that it would be more bearable with a Jedi general like Kenobi by his side.


End file.
